Wyl Rose Belladonna
"In the forest, dark and deep, we offer you eternal sleep." Description Wyl is a female nature elementari of the average height and stature of a teenage human girl. She has grown layers of leaves that fan out from her hips like the layers of a lay's dress. Her black curled hair hangs to her waist and is often the most neat thing about her appearance. Red flower petals and green Nightshade leaves sprout along her chest and collarbone on the black spider-silk shirt she has woven into her flesh. Leather bracers and a black corset wrap around her waist and arms. Finally, her clothing is decorated by leather pouches and the occasional purple shawl. On the centre of her forehead is a third eye, a black void that glitters in red, green and purple like the stars. She has pointed ears and horns that can change from being small and elf-like to fawn-like and larger depending on her mood. A sword and a wand hang from her hips General Information Wyl, as she calls herself, is a young female elementari of Sneaks Wood itself. She formed in Gideon's black rose garden as a side effect of a blood magic ritual. She calls Althear and Maia her "Mother" and "Father", due to the fact that they performed the ritual and accidentally left enough excess magic for her to begin forming. Minutes after she formed, the elementari wandered into the Weft, beginning her life and interactions with the wider Weft populace. Wyl has formed close friendships and attachments to a few individuals in the Weft, most prevalent is her relationship with the Alchemist Jorska (or "Uncle Alchemist" as she calls him). Wyl looked up to Jorska as a role-model and a father-figure. She aspired to one day be as good of an alchemist as him. What started as a simple apprenticeship had evolved into a familial bond. Wyl chooses to stay in the Weft and put up with the daily chaos and violence because that is where her home and family reside. Being an elementari of Sneaks Wood itself, she cannot really go too far without feeling uncomfortable or agitated. After the Inner Weft Wyl entered the expedition forces into the Inner Weft with a bubbling sense of excitement and optimism for what could lie ahead. She took the short way there, blinking more times than she could count with her Uncle Jorska and his supplies. She left in grief, taking the long way back with the Lady of Ruin and her Uncle Jorska's body as her only company. The attempted takeover of the Weft by the Thaedian General, Lynus Kartor set in motion a boiling hatred of any that share his banner. With blades coated in dragon's blood, Kartor tricked J'ov the Taverner into killing his opponent Jorska in a duel he had forced them to fight. Wyl never has not and never will forgive or forget the Taverner's hand in her Uncle's murder. As the Alchemist died in her arms he said, "today you learn consequence". This is yet another thing Wyl will never forget. In grief and rage, she held a service and eulogy to the passed 'Doktor' and gave a speech to rally the Weft against his murders. And banding together, they succeeded. When the dust had settled, and the blood of Thaedian Ashborn fed the ground, she took Kartors tongue as an example, to show what happens when the people she loves are taken away from her. Wyl holds a deep seated hatred for both Thaedians and Ashborn due to the murder of her Uncle. This experience has led her to believe that no matter what they say, they are all evil and terrible creatures, and they all would take something from her if she let them. Quotes * "Who are you? No, no, not your name. That is just a noise Fleshlings make to refer to you. Who are you?"- Wyl Rose Belladonna. * "The Woods look out for its own." - Wyl to Jorska. * Jorska looked to Wyl with a surprised, but silly grin on his face "I didn't talks to you about readings yet? Then why have you been nodding when I shows you my notes?" The elemental looked at her feet. “We-we... we were seeing the pictures...... and... and.... the-the pictures explained a lot.” She stuttered sheepishly. - Wyl and Jorska discussing learning to read. *"Today you learns consequence." - Jorska to Wyl, his final words. *'"DEATH TO THE THAEDIANS!!!"' - Wyl on the day of her Uncle's eulogy. Rumours * Wyl is collecting pieces of Fleshlings that she finds in Sneaks wood or comes across in the Weft. Rumour has it her goal is to stitch together a sibling from the parts she collects. * She calls Althear and Maia her "Mother" and "Father" and in some interpretations this is correct, but it can be a little confusing for anyone who doesn't know her speech patterns well enough. * She claims to be tending to Gideon's rose garden when the Dark Lady herself is not there. Wyl also claims that Lady Gideon taught her about gardening and plants. *Wyl has taken up the mantle of the resident Weft alchemist after her Uncle Jorska was killed. *She is the Shepard of a small flock of exploding sheep! *Most of the alchemical concoctions she cooks up tend to be poisonous in some way. *She can see and hear almost everything that occurs in Sneaks Wood. She says that the trees tell her. *She keeps the tongue of the one who killed her Uncle around her neck like a trophy as an example of what happens when you take from her. *Every single one of the trinkets she wears carries a story. *One day, she will literally grow into her Uncle's hat. Player Leo Tomossy